Worth It
by TheDragonWalks
Summary: Al's dead, and Ed's hurt. Winry wants to help, but does she have the right comfort? And to what lengths will Ed go to to bring his brother, no more like his secret crush, back? ELRICEST! DL;DR! ONESIDED EDWIN! Parental!Roy


Author: TheDragonWalks (:

Pairings: EdxAl (Elricest), weak onesided edwin, any other that's requested.

Word count: 1,660

Status: Incompleto.

Disclaimer: In my dreams.

A/N: *Get's shot by angry Fangirls* EDWIN FOREVEEERRRR!

me: Woah guise, I have nothing against. i just like elricest. I mean did you watch the 2003anime? There was sumthin going on... lol. jk.

anyway, DLDR! I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH! FLAMES ARE OK, BUT ONLY IF YOU YELL AT ME FOR WRITING STYLE/PUNCTUATION ETC! NOT CONTENT FLAMES PLEASE! I GET THAT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT, BUT YOUR FLAME WON'T CHANGE MY MIND.

Worth It

x

x

x

Chapter 1: Death

"Alphonse!" I screech, jumping over a pile of rubble as I rush towards the sound of my brother's screaming voice.

A loud explosion nearby destroys my balance, but soon I'm running straight again. Someone grabs onto my shoulder, and I whirl around and shove them off, sending them flying into a wall and collapsing in a heap. I start running again, leaving the mess behind me.

Damn ALl! No, damn me! I shouldn't have let him join! It's all my fault! My thoughts distract me and I trip and go flying only to land face first on the ground. I stop to catch my breath, seeing that Al's cries have ceased. Maybe he got away. I hope so. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died. I love him too much. A stray tear creeps down my face and hits the ground. I DO love him too much. Way more than I should.

I breath in, relaxed until I hear another one of Al's hoarse cries. I'm running again, and I can feel my breath pounding my chest. I round a corner and see Al on the ground, with a Drachmen soldier standing over him, blade at the ready.

"NO, AL!" Neither Al nor the soldier flinch, but instead a small, sad frown tugs at Al's lips. The soldier growls and attempts to stab Al. I can't move, my legs frozen to the ground in fear. Just as the blade comes within inches of Al's face, he presses his palms on the ground and a fist of earth shoots up and knocks the soldier into a wall, his spine making a sickening crunch as it hits the wall. I didn't even notice Al clapped.

He looks at me, tears in his eyes. I frown and suddenly I'm at his side, holding him close as he sobs into my jacket.

"I'm sorry you had to see me do that, niisan..." A choked cry escapes him. "I didn't want to...I didn't think it would.."

I pull him closer and kiss his forehead. "Shh... It's ok..." I rub his back, and his tears are now less frequent and he snuggles into my jacket. Even though there is a war going on around us, it still feels like it's just me and him.

Click.

The sound sickens me, and I look down at Al whose eyes are as wide as golf balls. I slowly turn around to find a Drachman soldier holding a gun at my eye level only 15 feet away.

"Which one of you is Edward Elric?" His heavy Drachman accent is hard for me to understand. I slowly stand and speak:

"That's me." I give him a signature smirk, even though my heart is beating a million miles an hour. I feel Al tug on my jacket, so I reach down and grab his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

He yells something in drachemese ( A/N: lolz.), and soon the area is filled with soldiers. He raises his gun to shoot, and all I can do is hope he misses. I suck in my breath. This can't be it. I can't let Al see me die. I can't. I open my mouth to ask the soldiers if they can kill me in private when I hear a soft clap, and watch as another earthy fist knocks each soldier from his perch. Some of them were crushed by the powerful rock but most just got knocked out. I gape as every single one of them has been knocked out. During my shock, I didn't even hear Al's voice call out in pain.

I'm still staring blanky ahead, completely in my own thoughts until Al's voice shakes me awake.

"Niisan..." It sound pained. I whirl around again to comfort him when I see a knife sticking out of his lower stomach, the handle still clutched by a soldier. There wasn't even enough time for the offending Drachmen soldier to think before his head was bouncing on the ground a few feet away.

I drop to my knees and look at Al, who is still very much alive and probably in unbelievable pain.

"Niisan." He chokes out.

"Alphonse! Al! Stay with me Al, you're gonna be ok! You have to be! Al!" It's all I can do not to start shaking him, trying to wake him up from one of his nightmares.

Al grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. "Shh niisan." He wipes away the tears that are now flowing freely down my face. "You don't have to lie to me anymore. I know i'm going to die here."

My heart clenches, and I speak with a hoarse whisper. "No, Al, don't say that..."

He smiles at me from his position on the ground. He slowly brings his hands up and claps, then place them on the ground. I watch as a barrier slowly builds around us, leaving a small trench on the outside.

He gives me a strangles look, and draws in a shaky breath. "Niisan, I want you to promise me something. After I die, please don't do anything stupid. If you kill yourself, I'll never forgive you."

I nod, still crying. Al starts talking again, his voice even more shaky. "Go to Winry, niisan. She'll take good care of you. You can have a family with her, I know you've always loved her."

I can't help but chuckle mentally. Al lets out an explosive cough and I grab his shirt in a frenzy. "Al.. please don't.. I can't... live... life is.. I love you... no... AL!" I feel myself shaking as I sob into his chest. The idea of getting help crosses my mind, but I don't wanna leave him for a minute.

His clench on my shirt tightens and he weakly lifts my chin so it's only inches away from mine. I can see the rose blush dancing on his cheeks, and i'm sure I look the same.

"I don't have much time niisan, but please give everyone my love for me, will you? And.. and niisan?" His voice goes quiet at the end, our faces still very close to each other.

I murmur out a response, and he takes it as an ok to keep talking.

"I.. I love you niisan."

As I'm about to tell him that I know that, Al grabs my shirt and and pulls me in those few inches until our lips are crushed against one anothers. My eyes widen and I lean into the kiss. I can taste blood and dirt, but also the sweetness of honey. Al always loved honey.

He pulls away after a minute and gives me a sad smile. "It hurts, niisan."

Then his deep bronze eyes slowly flutter closed, and his raspy breathing comes to a halt.

It takes a moment for me to register.

As soon as I realize what happened, my mind starts to spin. I can tell I'm screaming but I can't hear anything, and suddenly there are a pair of strong hands around my waist. As I kick and scream against this person, I watch hazily as Hawkeye walks over to where Al lays lifeless and lets out a sharp gasp. She's talking, but I can't hear anything. The arms around me loosen and I immediately break free and throw myself onto my brother's body. Hawkeye already removed the knife. I wrap my arms around his cold body, and look through teary eyes around. I can hear talking, but its sounds distant and far away. I clap my hands and pull out my blade, ready to take my life but something hard hits me on the head and I watch as blackness reigns supreme over my tears.

It's been a week since Al died.

Probably the longest fucking week of my life. How the fuck am I supposed to go 50 more years like this? Every day, it's only Al I can think about. Only Al. His soft sweetness, his gentleness, his attractiveness, the taste of honey on his lips. His lips.

Oh god.

Mustang's been visiting me every day, bringing me food and comfort. Hawkeye came by too a few times. She says it'll get better, but I highly doubt it.

I haven't told Winry or Pinako yet.

Teachers on her way here. I told her I had something important to tell her, and I had to do it in person. She should be here by now anyway.

I hear a knock on the door, and manage to yell a muffled "Come inside."

I can hear the door slam open and Teacher stomp down the hall.

"So Edward, you can't even unlock the door? You're pathetic! Once your brother arrives, I swear I will give both of you a beating you'll never forget! It's been a year Ed, and you didn't call once. Al wrote, maybe twice. But that's still unforgiveable! Where is Alphonse?" Teacher gives me a glare cold enough to freeze over hell. (A/N: LOL SO OOC.)

"He's dead." I mumble, loudly enough for only me to hear.

Just those words are heard to say. This is the first time i've admitted it since that day. That horrible day.

Teacher's brow just furrows. "I can't hear you."

I can't hold it back. "HE'S DEAD. DEAD. D-E-A-D. AS IN BURIED IN THE GROUND? GONE FOREVER!" Tears are now flowing freely again, and a look of shock spreads over her face.

I collapse on the ground, sobbing freely. My whole body is shaking, and I don't even notice when Teacher wraps me in hug.

"Shhhhh..." She murmurs into my ear, her hands rubbing my back as I violently shake in her arms still crying.

I look up at her after a few minutes when my crying has stopped. I give her a weak smile again, and then say something to her.

I get slapped.

All I said was, "He's the only one worth another human transmutation."


End file.
